


Cover Art for Beneath the Truth

by SusanMarieR



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for SCIFI Big Bang 2014</p>
<p>Title: Beneath the Truth<br/>Author: flipflop_diva (on LJ, DW & AO3)<br/>Fandom: Agents of SHIELD/MCU<br/>Big or Mini Bang: Big<br/>Genre: Hurt/comfort, action adventure, drama, romance<br/>Rating: Probably M to be safe<br/>Summary: For her entire life, Skye has dreamed about finding out who she is and where she came from. And when Fury gives Coulson a hidden cache of information, along with the title of Director of SHIELD, Skye thinks her dream is about to come true. Except the truth isn’t at all what she wanted to hear. Because not only does Skye find out that she’s not really human, but she also learns that she is the key piece of a prophecy that is set to take place on her 25th birthday. A birthday that some people out there will do anything to stop her from seeing, unless the rest of the team (and some Avengers) can discover the rest of the truth and keep her safe. Featuring all main Agents of SHIELD characters and most of the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Beneath the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> will link when I have the link it post on the 12th of September


End file.
